


Ghost That Lingers

by Martienne



Series: Fan mixes [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An FST for Tex and the Director. Her creation, her recursion, and the Director's denial. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/texelations/playlist/5J8Z10nNn67cI80VTyvZHk">Listen on spotify.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost That Lingers

 

\- ( [a fan mix](https://open.spotify.com/user/texelations/playlist/5J8Z10nNn67cI80VTyvZHk) )-

_**Volume I**_  

**Respect The Wind – Van Halen**

From the moment she appeared, unexpected as a result of Alpha's creation, she's had a presence no one could ignore.

**Force of Nature [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858796465/) ] – Pearl Jam**

_(( somewhere there's a siren singing / a song only he hears / all the strength, you might think / would disappear resolving ))_

Leonard is in charge, but somehow he always finds himself giving in to giving her everything she would need to become a force to reckoned with.

**All Fall Down [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858694109/) ] – OneRepublic**

_(( love 'til you hate / strong 'til you break / know that we all fall down_ _))_

The whole endeavor becomes a special project within the Project. He's going to do everything he can to give her the advantages she needs to succeed.

  **Old Perfume [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858794744/) ] – Amy Millan**

_(( you're like an old perfume / that brings back memories / that old, forgotten tune / that I now recall ))_

Despite himself, despite knowing she'd not Allison and that she never will be, he can't help wanting her around.

**Your Melody [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858632861/) ] – Greg Laswell**

_(( by dissonance / I sing of you / and my ears are deaf to the sound of sense ))_

It's not too long before he's in too deep. He's never missed Allison like he does now, even in the aftermath of her death.

**Feral Children [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858574393/) ] – Beth Orton**

_((she’ll tell you / I can forgive you / but I can’t forget you / and you won’t forget me )_   _)_

Carolina's storming onto the training room floor seems to foreshadow something coming. There's something wrong, but Tex can't put her finger on it.

**Legends of Archery [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858826940/) ] – Driftless Pony Club**

_(( I’m an expert at two years old / you can always expect I already know ))_

Tex doesn't know how or why she's around, but she's willing to accept things at face value. Her job is to fight.

**Trouble is a Friend [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858740364/) ] – Lenka**

((  _trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe / and no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow / he sees what I see and he knows what I know ))_

The introduction of Omega changes everything. Suddenly she's sharing her headspace with something that makes her meaner, tougher, and all-around more aggressive.

**Black Sheep [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858708059/) ] – Metric**

_(( now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  / you crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again  ))_

And then Tex finds Connie's evidence and she knows what's rotten underneath in the structure of the Project. It's time to strike.

 

_**Volume II** _

**Dagger [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/50134) ] – Slowdive**

_(( and me I am her dagger / too numb to feel her pain ))_

The Director knows it's his own goals and his own actions that have driven Tex away. It's too late for him to give up now, though.

**The Pretender [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858677713/) ] – Foo Fighters**

_(( I'm the enemy / I'm the hand that will take you down / bring you to your knees ))_

Tex will do everything in her power now to bring him down. But is it something she'll truly be able to accomplish?

**I Will Not Bow [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858791173/) ] – Breaking Benjamin**

_(( all is lost again / but I'm not giving in / I will not bow / I will not break ))_

There are bigger things in the universe for Tex to tackle and the war with the aliens certainly ranks among them. After all, even if she'd never been sent to fight them, the Project was supposed to be about winning that war.

**Perséphone – Year of No Light**

Her end is violent, ripped out of her body by the monster who was once called Maine and who is now housing the Meta. Just another failure among a string of failures.

**Loss Leader [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858638155/) ] – Codeine**

_(( loss leader, losing sight of the shore / can't take this lost loop anymore ))_

The loss of Tex means he's lost Allison yet again. Soon enough he learns about Epsilon's further creation of another Tex, but is it worth the risk of trying the same thing for himself? 

**Sing For Absolution [[lyrics](http://www.songmeanings.net/songs/view/3530822107858490296/) ] – Muse**

_(( sing for absolution  /_ _I will be singing  / f_ _alling from your grace ))_

No matter what, he has to make up for what he did to Tex. He failed her, just as she failed in her own goals. But atoning for his sins doesn't take the form that others might expect.

**Die Trying [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858859903/) ] – Art of Dying**

_(( I wish I knew then what I know now / but I'd probably do the same / I get the feeling that it's planned out / from the cradle to the grave ))_

Once he finds a place to hide from the authorities are hunting him, he can do nothing but return to his attempts to recreate his love, his Allison. He simply can't help himself.

**When I Die [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/48595/) ] – Lush**

_(( you are still around  / you're in the air, you're in the ground / and you can't go away / I am afraid you're here to stay ))_

His memories of Allison are strong enough for him to recreate Tex from them. But she's never quite right. But even then, the recollections of Allison never leave him.

**The Here and Hereafter – If These Trees Could Talk**

In the end he knows he has failed. His life's work has gone to ruin and he could never get Tex just right. Until the end he ruminates on Allison's memory through her last film and wishes for another chance.


End file.
